


Bite My Tongue

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny could admit that he had a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just playing with them  
> Another follow on to 'He yells "Screw you!" I shout "Bite me!"' And 'Biting Back the Tide'  
> As always comments welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Steve's breath blasted out of him as Danny slammed him onto the bed. His nice dress shirt was yanked from his body, buttons scattering across the room. Danny scrambled with his pants, dragging them down and off, flinging them savagely away before shedding his own clothes. Swooping down he claimed Steve's mouth, devouring him, trying to eat him from the lips down. Blunt nails scraped over his nipples causing the SEAL to jump, gasping.  
"Danny..."  
"You do not have permission to speak," the blond snarled, moving to place biting kisses on the long throat.

It had started off as a pleasant evening. A few times a month, work permitting, they had a date night. They'd go to a restaurant or bar, have a quiet meal and a few beers, enjoy each others company. It gave Danny the opportunity to smile smugly at all the people eyeing Steve, to touch him and brush kisses against his tanned neck. OK, so maybe the Jersey cop was possessive. He could admit he had a problem.

The real problem this evening, however, had been the guy trying to get Steve to go home with him. When Danny saw the stranger's hand grope Steve's ass, he was out of his seat and across the room so fast, he startled himself. Not thinking, just acting on instinct, he slammed the man face first into the bar top, yanking his arm up between his shoulders.  
"Don't you ever touch him," he'd snapped. "He belongs to me."  
Ironically, it had taken Steve some pretty fast talking to get them out of there with no further trouble and into a cab. He'd seen the need in his lover's eyes and felt an answering need rise up in himself.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know I'm ridiculously possessive, I can't help it. I don't want anyone touching you. I want to mark you up so everyone can see you're mine." When Danny's voice took on that dark tone, Steve knew he was going to hurt in the best possible way.  
Suppressing a groan, Steve slid closer to Danny, nibbling his ear.  
"Yes please," he whispered. "I want to be marked by you, owned by you. Please, Danny."  
The darkness in those blue eyes sent heat flashing along his spine. When Danny touched the bite scar on the nape of the SEAL's neck, he shivered deliciously.

Danny sat back to admire his work. Dark circles, indents of his teeth and mouth, marked every inch of Steve's chest, stomach and hips. Pushing, poking, he got his lover to roll over and began to mark his back in the same way.  
"Any other time I'd tease you. Rim you for ages, suck your cock til you scream. But I need to be in you so bad."  
From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Danny reach for the lube on the bedside cabinet. The press of slick fingers plus a sharp bite on his left ass cheek caused Steve to jump, breath hissing out. Driving in deep Danny found his prostate and spent several minutes playing with the sensitive nerves.  
"Danny," Steve gasped, hips bucking, trying to get some friction on his rock hard cock.

"Don't you dare cum until I say so," Danny growled, shifting into a different position, sitting on his feet. "Up."  
Letting himself be tugged back onto his heels, Steve settled over his Jersey boy's lap, felt the hot head of his dick nudge his hole. With no warning, Danny slammed up into the tight heat, moaning. Steve wasn't as stretched as he could be but he loved the burn, the knowledge that his hole was clutching Danny's cock hard.  
"Fuck," he cried as his prostate was hit repeatedly.  
"That's the idea," Danny huffed, gripping Steve's rock hard erection, pumping it in time with his hips.  
"Danny..." Steve warned.  
"Not yet."

Dropping his head forward Steve relished the pleasure of stinging bites, of a long, thick cock pounding him. Stretching up Danny gripped the nape of Steve's neck, right over the scar, between his teeth, exerting the slightest pressure.  
"Danny... I'm so..."  
Without warning Danny's teeth sank deep into the tender flesh. Blood slicked his tongue as he sucked hard, growling as his orgasm punched out of him.  
"Now," he groaned.  
Steve screamed as he came, the sharp pain only heightening his pleasure. 

"I think you're right," Steve said a little while later.  
"I usually am but what about in particular?" Danny mumbled sleepily.  
"You do have a problem, the whole possessive thing."  
Sighing, Danny sat up, heart heavy.  
"Its too much, right? You want to stop seeing me."  
"What? No!" Steve protested. "I was going to say its not really a problem with me. I... Well, I kind of like it." He was blushing slightly, looking at Danny through long lashes. With a lupine grin, the blond wrapped a possessive arm around his Navy boy, settling back down.  
"Good," he growled.


End file.
